Switching Suits
by Feeble Pen
Summary: Inspired by a scene from The Change Up. Somehow Harvey and Mike switch bodies and must go through eachothers daily routines. Eventual Slash. Mike/Harvey M for future rating
1. Chapter 1

10 o' clock rolled around and the offices of Pearson Hardman stood silent as the last of the associates left for the night. Two bodies remained however, slouched over stacks of files and paperwork. After a loud sigh of relief the younger man leaned back in his chair, tossing a file across the desk.

"Loophole found!" Mike exclaimed, leaning his head back and closing his strained eyes. Harvey looked up incredulously, picking up the file and opening it up.

Harvey gave a small sigh of relief as well. "Well we can go home now." He said, organizing the scattered papers all over his desk.

Mike followed suit. "Surprised you stayed at all to look through all these files."

"Yes, well when a very important client springs up a case on you with only the rest of the work day to prepare… Well, I wasn't about to trust you to do this on your own. "

"Gee, thanks. Well with the amount of work you usually put on me this is no more than usual. I could've handled it on my own. But I'd never thought you'd ever stay this late with me. Now you know how I feel just about every night. "Mike smirked a little.

"Oh, quit your crying. I've been in your place before. I've done all the work you've had to do. So cry me a river."

"Yeah, but the pile of work you put on me is ridi—"Mike began to argue before Harvey cut him off.

"Please, kid. You think working for Jessica was a piece of cake? Besides, it's not all flowers and daisies now."

"Ha, you pawn off most of your work for me while you shoot the shit with the clients over fancy dinners and drinks."

Harvey chuckled a bit despite himself. "Shoot the shit?" He laughed a little more while Mike frowned at him. "Kid, you have no idea what it takes to woo a client. I make it look easy well, cause, it's easy for me, but they would devour you. Trust me."

"I think I could do your job. **And **I would do it with their emotions in mind. Make them feel better ya'know." Mike grinned.

"I'd want to be there when you do that." Harvey said causing Mike to hide a small smile embarrassed pride. "Just to see you fall flat on your face." He finished, completely wiping off any semblance of happiness from Mikes face.

"You know just once I'd like to switch places with you just to show you I could do it. Too bad I'm a lowly associate." Mike collected the files in his hands.

"Glad you know your place." Harvey replied rolling down his sleeves and grabbing his jacket. Mike kept silent, turning around swiftly and stalking off.

Who was he kidding? Mike thought to himself. Harvey was very capable without him. Harvey was the best before he ever came along. As Mike's thoughts kept running, he kept reassessing his self worth under Harvey. His last words as he left had stung him a little more than it should have. Even though he was the one who said it Harvey had agreed a little too easily.

Finally arriving at his apartment, he fell onto his bed, exhausted more than usual. He shouldn't have laid down before changing out of his clothes, but the lack of sleep from the day before had caught up to him and he couldn't find the strength to even open his eyes, let alone lift himself off his bed to change. Within what felt like seconds, he was out.

What felt like minutes later, there was a muffled banging sound disturbing Mike's peaceful sleep. It paused but continued again more urgently.

"Shaddup!" He yelled growing irritated. Odd. His voice sounded deeper. Great. All he needed was to get sick on top of his ever increasing work load.

"Mike! Open the door!" He heard a familiar voice as the banging continued. Who the hell could that be?

"I'm going!" He yelled. His eyes shot open as he heard Harvey's voice. He looked around in shock to see he was in what he could only assume was Harvey's place by the décor. What the hell was he doing at Harvey's? He thought in horror. His mind ran wild for a possible explanation as to how he wound up here. He sprang up from the bed to answer the door.

His eyes widened as he opened the door to reveal himself standing on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike just stood there in utter shock, mouth gaping, speechless. He leaned over and waved his hand making sure it wasn't a mirror.

"Step aside." Mike's clone shoved him inside and walked inside.

"Wh-what the hell's going on? Who are you?" Mike finally managed to stammer out. "Are you- are you my long lost twin?"

Mike's twin was raking his hand through his hair in distress. "You really haven't put two and two together, have you kid?" He looked at him annoyed.

"Kid? What do you mean?" Mike was completely baffled by the whole situation. His twin only pointed toward a mirror on the wall. Mike looked from his look-a-like to mirror and back before slowly walking towards the mirror cautiously. When he finally looked in the mirror he yelped and backed away in horror.

"Please don't do that again. You make me look pathetic." Mike's body stated.

"Harvey? Is that you?" Mike questioned, looking him up and down.

"You know for a self-proclaimed genius, you sure are slow at putting things together." He said walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

"What the hell's going on? What happened last night? Why are we like this!" Mike began panicking.

"Calm down, would you?" Harvey walked over to Mike to hold him still. "I don't know what happened or how it happened but it happened. I don't know how we're going to get back but right now we don't have time to figure it out. You've got to get dressed because we're meeting our client in an hour and a half." Harvey said alarmingly calm.

"Why aren't you freaking out? This is a dream. It must be. That's all it is." Mike began to babble.

"Get a hold of yourself. One of us needs to keep their head together." Harvey's grip tightened. "Now go take a shower and get ready."

"But—" Mike tried to interject but was immediately interrupted.

"Now." Harvey ordered sternly. A look odd coming from Mike's face but said nothing and obeyed.

After a quick shower in Harvey's amazing bathroom, Mike toweled himself off and walked out with the toweled wrapped around his waist. He peeked out to look for Harvey who was sitting on a chair in the bedroom. "All the clothes are on the bed."

"How did you change so fast?" Mike wondered. Harvey had changed from Mike's rumpled suit from the night before into a nice clean one he couldn't recognize. His hair was parted on his left side and combed neatly looking very Harvey-esque.

"I have a spare suit here just in case something like this happens."

"Really?"

"No. I went back to your place to change. As if I'd keep a spare suit for you. Now hurry up, you're wasting time." Harvey said impatiently.

Mike walked over to the bed and gathered the fancy suit in his hands.

"What're you doing?" Harvey asked.

"I'm gonna change in the bathroom." Mike said as if it were obvious.

"Just change here. You'll wrinkle my suit."

"What?" A flush started to creep on to Mike's cheeks, his face warming up. "In front of you?"

"What?" Harvey smirked slyly. "I've seen my own body, ya'know. It'll be like a little show for me. Besides, you probably don't know how to properly dress yourself." Harvey chuckled before growing serious. "Hurry up. You're wasting time."

Even though it was Harvey's body, Mike still felt the embarrassment of being naked in front of someone. He looked over to Harvey who only sat in the chair, face expressionless. It was an understatement to say it was weird to see someone else inhabiting his body. He imagined this was what an out-of-body experience would feel like. Only, he wouldn't be in someone else's body. Especially in Harvey's. Finally, he dropped the towel and couldn't get on Harvey's boxers fast enough. His face was completely flushed, but slowly faded as he was dressing.

"Do I have to wear the vest?" Mike questioned, his nose crinkling in mild disgust.

"Hey," Harvey began, offended. "It makes the suit. And if I have to wear your skinny tie then you have to wear the vest."

At this Mike grumbles, but complied none the less.

"Alright, let's go." Mikes said while putting on his jacket and about to walk out of the room.

"Woah, woah, woah." Harvey called out, jumping from the chair. "You're not leaving like that."

"Leaving like what?" Mike asked, inspecting himself for flaws.

"My hair." Harvey stated.

"It looks fine, but did you have to gel it up? I look like a douche."

"Not this hair, you idiot. My body's hair." He said, pointing at Mike's, well, Harvey's hair.

"What's wrong with it? I combed it when I got out of the shower."

Harvey rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom and retrieved a comb and some product.

Sitting mike down the bed, he began to style his hair, not spending too much time, since time was of the essence. Mike finally escaped from Harvey, glad to be out from under his hands.

"Ow, are you usually this rough?" Mike asked as he walked to a mirror to check for bruising. "Well, you didn't overkill it with gel." He patted his hair to find it was softer than he expected. Then a though came to him.

"Alright, let's go already." Harvey said making his way to the door but stopped to see Mike wasn't following. He looked back to see Mike grinning foolishly in the mirror. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, disturbed to see such a look on his face. Mike then made a sad, pouty face.

"Hold on. I thought it'd be good time to see what emotions look like on your face. Who knows when I'll get another chance to see 'em." His face turned from sad to angry, showing teeth. "Yikes, that one's pretty scary. Don't ever make that fa—" But before he could finish he was cut off as Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike's head and walked him to the door in a headlock. "Mike." Mike struggled to say. "You're the best d-damn associate ever."

After hearing this Harvey squeezed tighter causing Mike to gasp for air. "I love you Mike!" he barely managed to say as Harvey's grip tightened.

They exited the building to find Ray awaiting them with the car. "Morning, Mr. Specter." Ray handed Mike a cup of coffee and the day's paper.

"Uh, thank you." Mike replied uncomfortably, glancing at Harvey. Mike slid inside the car as Harvey entered through the other side. Mike smiled at the change of roles but Harvey did not look amused. Figuring Harvey's taste in coffee he handed him the cup and both kept silent for the rest of ride.

As soon as they arrived in front of Pearson Hardman they quickly jumped out of the car and began discussing about what was about to happen.

"You've read all the files, you've got this all memorized." Harvey began. "Just give him the main points and if he asks questions just give him short simple answers. I don't want to hear you get off subject. Don't stutter your words and don't sound scared."

"When do I sound scared." Mike asked, offended.

"Always. Be firm but not rude, but don't come off as nice either. Keep good posture. And for God's sake." They finally their floor. "Don't make me look bad."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking forever to update but with school just starting and work and I got stuck a couple of times. I'm not too happy with this chapter, just a little filler I guess. The next chapter should be better. It'll be centered more around Harvey doing Mike's work so that should be fun.

* * *

><p>Mike took a deep breath as he stepped out of the elevator and into the hustle and bustle of Pearson Hardman. He tried to walk with a cool demeanor. He hoped he didn't look nervous as he walked past cubicles. He could feel some of the associate's hungry eyes follow him. Usually he would have to dodge and walk around people to go to his destination, but they seemed to naturally part for him. It was bizarre to have such a presence.<p>

They arrived at the conference room where a man in his late 50's waited.

"Just keep calm and remember what I said." Harvey said, straightening his suit as Mike walked in first.

"Morning, Mr. Specter." The man stood up, holding out his hand out to Mike.

"Good morning, Mr. Phillips." He shook hands with the man glancing at Harvey who was waiting for an introduction. "This is my associate, uh, Mike Ross." Phillips barely even glanced at Harvey and completely ignored his proffered hand. Harvey took his hand back, remembering whose body he was stuck in. Mike felt a twinge of guilt, knowing full well how being snubbed felt.

The meeting went without a hitch with Mike going over the contract and a solution to the problem at hand. After parting ways with their client they started to make their way to Harvey's office.

"Well, that went well." Mike smiled. "And you were worried."

"I'm surprised you stayed on track. Usually you say something and mess up the whole thing." Mike frowned at this, but then stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" Harvey asked, stopping also.

"Donna's gonna know something's up. Maybe we should tell her." Mike was even more nervous than before.

"Calm down. Just tell her "Good morning" and grab whatever she hands you, flash her a smile and just keep walking. Now come on."

Mike swallowed hard and walked up to Donna's desk. "Good Morning, Donna."

"Alright, what happened." She said not bothering to look up from her computer.

"What? Nothing happened." Mike faltered for a second.

Donna gasped, hands springing to cover her gaping mouth. "You guys finally did it!"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on!" Harvey interjecting. "Nothing like that happened. Wait, what do you mean "finally?"

Donna's eyes widened. Mike, unknowningly, intervened for Donna. "Pfft, like Harvey could get this." He gestured to himself, but realized his mistake and gestured to his original body currently inhabited by Harvey. "I mean that."

"Please, kid, I have standards. And this?" Harvey gestured to Mike's body. "Ha!"

Donna's brow furrowed in complete confusion. Before they could argue more, she walked around her desk and ushered them into Harvey's office as their conversation started to draw curious eyes. "Alright, some one better tell me what the hell's going on before I start chopping off more than just your heads." She threatened arms crossed, toe tapping impatiently.

Both looked at each other hesitantly before Harvey finally spoke.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't believe us even if we told you."

"Try me."

"Me and Harvey switched bodies!" Mike blurted finally. Harvey only looked at him with a 'really?' look. Mike shrugged.

Donna looked at them incredulously. "What kind of joke is this. Cause it's not funny."

"I know what it sounds like, Donna, but Mike's not kidding. We really have switched bodies for some God forsaken reason. And now I'm wearing this cheap suit and this skinny tie." Harvey started growing agitated at his current situation. He sat in his chair, combing his hair back and turning his chair to face out his window, trying to calm down.

Donna and Mike looked at eachother. "You guys aren't kidding are you." She said finally. Harvey only sighed and Mike nodded slightly. A smile started to form on her face. "This is gonna be fun."

Harvey looked at her puzzled, but before he could ask her she was already walking out of his office. "Have fun." She called out before she closed the door.

Both looked at each other utterly surprised that Donna accepted the truth so easily. She merely sat at her desk and resumed her work, wearing an amused smile.

"So what're we going to do?" Mike asked plopping onto the plush leather couch.

"We've gotta figure out how to get back to normal." Harvey turned his chair around to face Mike. "Let's go over to what happened last night."

"We were working late on that case for Mr. Phillips. I found the what we needed to find and then I left, went home and fell asleep. When I woke up I was in your bed and in your body. I don't know what happened."

"Last night. We had an argument. You said...I don't know what you said, something about being me. What was it that you said?"

""I think I could do your job."" Mike answered. "I don't see how that could have made us change though."

"Of course. It would be your fault that we've changed. Now how do we get back?"

"Hey, you said you'd, "like to see that." so don't go putting all the blame on me." Mike countered.

"Maybe this is just a 24 hour kinda thing. You get to play me for a day and then we go back to normal. Atleast that better be the case or your fired."

"Don't you mean you're fired." Mike smiled. "You are just an associate after all."

"Wipe that smile off your face and get to work." Harvey was not amused.

"I will. As soon as you get out of my chair. Don't you have some proofing to do?" Mike's grin was impossibly wide.

"Oh, you want me to do your work for you."

"No." Harvey raised his eyebrow with curiosity. Mike got up from the couch and walked over to Harvey's desk. "I want you to do your work. Mike. Unless you think you can't do it."

Harvey scoffed. "Nice try, kid. I paid my dues a looong time ago."

"Oh, ok. I get it. You can't do all the work I do. Just admit that you couldn't do all the work I do for you and I'll accept your defeat." If Harvey ever had a weakness it was that he always wanted to win. "I'll even make a bet."

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work."

"Maybe this is the only way to get back to normal." This was Mike's last hope to get Harvey to comply with him.

Harvey thought about it for a minute. "Alright, but if we're going to do this we're going to make this interesting."

Mike wanted to smile but thought it best not to. "Ok. What do you want to bet on?" He couldn't think of anything that Harvey would want from him. "Anything but my _Back to the Future_ box set."

"Don't make me laugh. If I win, you lose the messenger bag for 2 weeks. Non-negotiable."

Mike's eyes widened in horror, but he knew he couldn't change Harvey's mind. "Fine, but if I win you...I...you have to take me to dinner for two weeks. Where ever I want. Non-negotiable."

"No." Harvey deadpanned.

"I said non-negotiable." Mike bemoaned.

"And I said 'no'"

"Come on. You're so sure you'll win. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hm. Fine. Because I will win." Harvey stood up from his desk walking around. "Don't touch anything while I'm gone." Harvey headed for the door.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Just sit on your hands while I'm gone." And with that Harvey walked out of his office. As he made his way to Mike's cubicle he couldn't help but thinking what a long day this would be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ross, nice hair-do. Trying to copy your daddy?" Kyle mocked as Harvey walked to his cubicle. The other associates snickered. Harvey merely rolled his eyes. It wasn't worth his time to even bother with a response. He sat down in Mike's cubicle, opening the drawer to pull out a file to work on.

Bothered by Mike's unresponsiveness he decided to try his luck again. "What's a matter, Ross? Specter didn't give you a kiss goodbye?"

Harvey's brow twitched with annoyance. It was one thing to poke fun of Mike and another to talk behind Harvey's back when he wasn't listening because it didn't matter. But to talk of him in such a way, even though they didn't know about his current situation, was annoying. What was this, highschool? Kyle, the verbal bully and Mike, the nerd. Pathetic. Even Harvey started to feel like one in Mike's lanky body.

"Grow up already, Kyle." Harvey turned around in his chair. "Jealousy looks ugly on you. I'm sure most things do though. Perhaps if you did more work and ran your mouth less you might be less insignificant around here."

He doubted the latter part but thought it enough to shut up Kyle which worked quite well. He stood, stunned, unable to make a comeback. The other associates looked equally shocked, looking at both of them, waiting for Kyle to say something. But he kept his mouth shut giving Harvey a nasty look, which went unnoticed or rather, ignored, and sat in his own cubicle, rustling papers, pretending to work. The associates dispersed from there little group and sat in there appropriate places, sneaking glances at Mike and his newly developed backbone.

Harvey looked at the briefs he or rather Mike was supposed to proof. He really didn't want to do such menial work as simple as it was. It was a relatively small file so it didn't take him long to finish. He only needed a few more briefs to proof, and work on a relatively small case that shouldn't take long to finish. Simple things a toddler could do.

It wasn't long though for Louis to come waltzing by and stop in front of Mike's cubicle. He gave his usual weasel of a smile, coughing to get Mike's attention.

Harvey didn't even bother looking up from what he was currently reading. "What do you want Louis?" He asked with a flat tone.

Louis looked at him irritated with the blatant disregard he had just recieved. He dropped a pile of files on top of Harvey's current one to get his full attention. Harvey looked up with displeasure clearly outlined in his features. "I need you to do some research for the Brooke's case. Here's the key to the rest of the files." Louis dropped said key on Mike's desk. "Get 'em done by the end of the day."

"Can't." Harvey replied. "I'm working on something for Harvey. So ask one of your lackey's to do it."

"Do we have to go through this again. I'm not giving you an option. Don't forget that you also work for me. This is your priority."

Before Harvey could argue with him, Louis walked off. He really, **really, **did not want to do any work for Louis. It went against every fibre of his being. No, Mike had to do this. It was **his **job.

Gathering the files in his hand he stood up and walked to his office. Before he could go in though, he was stopped by Donna.

"He's very busy." She said with a smirk. He looked inside to see Mike sitting, looking a little lost as he riffled through papers. "So how's it going?" She asked genuinely curious, her smile broadening. He answered her with a none to pleased look.

"Mr. Specter." Donna called through the intercom. Mike jumped at the sudden interruption. "Mr. Ross would like would like to know if your available to see him." He fiddled with the intercom, accidently knocking it over before giving up and beckoning Harvey in.

"Smooth." Harvey commented, striding in as Mike replaced the intercom.

"I didn't know you needed permission to get into your own office."

"Yeah, me either."

Mike had stayed standing, uncomfortable to sit in Harvey's chair while he was there.

"I thought I told you nt to do anything while I was gone." Harvey continued, looking at the mess that wa shis desk.

"I got bored. And I couldn't let people see the great Harvey Specter do nothing."

"Sure. Here." He handed him the file's. "Louis wants you to finish researching that by the end of the day."

"Woah, hold on." Mike pushed back the files. "You're Mike now. This is part of the deal."

"I refuse to do any work for Louis." Harvey placed the files on the desk.

"Fine. Leave it there."

Harvey was caught off guard with how relatively easy that was.

"So, where should we go first? I'm sure you know all the best places."

"Huh, for what?" Harvey was confused.

"Dinner. Seeing as how I win." Mike sat down in Harvey's chair, a small smile planted on his face. This caught Harvey's attention. Surely having dinner with Mike wouldn't be **that **bad. Who was he kidding. He could barely stand him here. Without the buffer of work and being able to walk away from the one-sided conversation he didn't think he'd survive a one on one dinner with him.

Grudgingly, he picked up the files, scowling at Mike as he just continued to blab.

"I don't know what I'd feel like first? Maybe some Italian. Oh, man you don't know how long it's been since I've had a decent meal. Like, seriously. All I've really had has been take out."

Harvey completely ignored him as he walked out of his office carrying those damn files. Lord, was Mike still talking? Just motivation to get him through his work. He was going to do what Harvey did best. Win.

Harvey entered the filing room to see about a dozen boxes waiting for him. Perhaps he bit off more than he could chew. But if Mike could do it then certainly he could too. He tossed aside his jacket haphazardly and rolled up his sleeves, delving into the paperwork.

He was mildly surprised when the door swung open revealing himself behind the door.

"I've been looking for you." Mike walked in glancing at all the scattered paperwork. "Geez, how long have you been in here?"

Harvey hadn't a clue. Time seemed to have stopped in this god forsaken room. He looked at his phone. 7:42 p.m. Seriously? He had only finished going through about half of the boxes. He had no idea how the kid did it.

"Do I usually look that terrible?" He tried hard to suppress a smile.

"Worse." Harvey leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He was glad for once that he didn't have to look flawless. He was allowed a sense of laxity that he hadn't felt in a long time. It felt good.

"Whenever you wanna give up just say the word."

"Not in your lifetime, kid."

"Alright, just saying." Mike raised his hands in mock surrender. "Well, It's been a long day. I'm gonna head on home to my luxurious condo maybe have a drink and enjoy the rest of my weekend."

Harvey glared at him. "You're not."

"Why not? I'm not allowed in my own house?"

"Not in mine. You go home to your cruddy apartment."

"You'd let your body sleep in my bed? Sounds pretty wrong."

Harvey huffed in defeat. "Don't touch anything or I'll fire you."

Mike pumped his arm in victory. "By the way Mike you're doing a fantastic job. You make me so proud to be your boss. I should promote you." He began to gush.

"Out." Harvey demanded.

"See you home, honey!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I had only thought up to a certain part and I didn't know what to do after, haha. This is where the M rating comes in so beware. It'll get worse from here so bail out now while you still can. I really do hope you enjoy this because I have my doubts. . Please bare with me.

* * *

><p>11 o' clock neared and Harvey had finally finished his research. How Mike could get through the bainbridge briefs in less than a day was beyond him. Harvey was good, it'd take a regular associate at least a couple of days to get through it, but Mike was a machine and could probably get this done with in a few hours. He knew Mike did a lot for him, but he had been able to balance it all so well, Harvey forgot to give him a break sometimes.<p>

He packed everything away and left the files on Louis' desk. He left the unfinished cases he had been working on earlier behind, leaving it for Mike for another day. It was late and he didn't care. He just wanted to go home and have a drink.

* * *

><p>Mike had taken a detour and ate a quick meal at a small sandwich shop not far from the offices. He had felt mildly guilty using Harvey's money for himself but reasoned it was Harvey's body and thought it best to maintain and keep Harvey's body healthy.<p>

Walking in Harvey's condo, Mike tossed his jacket aside and loosened his tie, kicking off his shoes simultaneously. He decided to look around a bit. He wasn't worn out from the day so it was nice to have the rest of the day free.

Harvey's place looked like a page from a home design magazine. It was very similar to his office. It was modern with it's glass and steel. It felt like noone lived here. It felt cold.

He walked out onto the balcony looking out onto the darkened city that glittered. He listened to the hushed tones of city life taking in the view. It wasn't everyday he was able to behold such a sight.

After awhile he went back inside and grabbed a beer. Opening it up, he managed to spill some on his, well, Harvey's shirt. Cursing silently to himself, he went to change into some regular clothes. Tossing the shirt on the bed, he walked into the bathroom, wetting a wash cloth to wipe off the beer that had seeped though to his skin.

His breathing hitched as he caught sight of him in the mirror. A shirtless Harvey staring in surprise back at him. It was a peculiar sight to say the least. Although he had been stark naked earlier, he hadn't put much thought into it. He had been so frazzled about what had happened and he hadn't actually looked in the mirror. Just a quick glance into a very fogged up mirror.

He felt a twitch in his pants as he ran a hand over Harvey's chest. God, was he actually getting turned on by this? He began to blush and a look of embarrassment crossed his face. He felt himself starting to grow hard at the look of vulnerability on Harvey's face.

Unable to take it, he unzipped and dropped his pants. Swallowing hard, he slowly pulled off his briefs to reveal Harvey's growing dick. This was beyond insane. Sure Harvey was handsome with piercing eyes and a hard-set jaw and he could be charming when he wanted and his witty banter with Mike made him hard to hate, even likable. For a boss and employee relationship they had grown pretty close.

Looking down, he knew how wrong it would be on so many levels to violate Harvey's body. But damn it all if it wasn't enticing. Spotting some hand lotion on the sink, he dispensed a good amount and began to work himself.

He started slowly, making sure the lotion was evenly spread before abandoned that as the blood drained from his head. He grabbed onto the sink, holding himself up and gazed intently at his reflection. There was something about seeing Harvey turned on that turned him on. Even though it wasn't really him, it still did it.

"Mike!" He heard himself call out. But it wasn't him, just his voice. _Shit _when had Harvey arrived? Panic started to rise in him and he hastily pulled up his pants. Harvey knocked on the bathroom door. "You in there, Mike?"

"Uh,y-yeah!" Mike stammered out. He began to wash his hands in a frenzy. "Almost out!"

"Well, hurry up. I gotta go." Harvey called out from the other side of the door.

As Harvey banged on the door again he quickly grabbed a hand towel. He exited the bathroom lowering his hands to cover up his shame.

"Why are you so red? And where's your shirt?" Harvey eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm just...embarassed. I spilled some beer on your shirt." Mike said lamely.

Harvey rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. "You owe me a new one!" He called out, closing the door behind him.

Mike exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and rushed to the kitchen and chugged the beer he had opened earlier, hoping to calm his nerves. He tried to think of anything to help deflate himself. The fear that was instilled in him when Harvey got out of the bathroom was enough to make him go soft. But not completely.

A few minutes later Harvey walked out of his room wearing a faded red shirt and grey sweats that fit him loosely and made him look even smaller. Well, technically made Mike look smaller.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything. This is what happens when you don't listen to me." Harvey eyed him again as Mike took a swig of his second beer. "And you don't learn your leason." He commented as he grabbed a beer as well.

Flicking the tv on to no channel in particular, Harvey plopped down into the sofa beside Mike. Harvey turned to look at Mike who sat uncomfortably and fidgeted, staring at the tv rather than watching.

"What's wrong?" Harvey finally asked, unable to stand it any longer.

"Huh?" Mike was visibly startled. "Nothing...just..." Mike took a large swig of beer. "So how did work go?" He coughed.

It was Harvey's turn to be uncomfortable.

"Good. Finished the Brooke's research, turned it in." Harvey drank from his beer, saying nothing more.

"That's it? Did you finish my other cases?"

Harvey avoided Mike's gaze. "I left it for you to finish if we ever go back to normal."

"So you didn't finish my work?" Mike asked.

"Mike, our work is never finished."

"So you gave up."

"No, I did what needed to be done and I wasn't about to spend my whole night doing your job."

"I could've gotten those finished today. You didn't. So I win." Mike smiled victoriously. A cocky smile that had Harvey written all over it. Harvey couldn't help but think of what a smug bastard he looked like. But damn it if he wasn't handsome.

Harvey rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation. "Do you know how annoying you are?"

Mike repeated after him but in a mocking, childish way that made Harvey's brow twitch in frustration.

"How old are you?"

Mike didn't answer but just stuck his tongue out and tilted his head from side to side.

Harvey had about enough of Mike and his silly faces. It was degrading to see himself looking so silly.

"Stop." Harvey ordered, but Mike ignored him, making another face. That was it.

Harvey jumped on him, pinning him to the couch. Mike was caught completely off guard and was shocked by Harvey's sudden action. He did nothing in response, his mind completely blank. He finally regained his thoughts when he heard Harvey laugh. He began struggling and figured out that it didn't take much of his strength to fend off Harvey. If he was still in his own body he would have to exert much of his strenth. He pushed Harvey of with relative ease and pinned down Harvey who struggled hopelessly against Mike.

It was Mike's turn to laugh as Harvey resisted mercilessly as he was being crushed under Mike's weight.

"Alright, alright. Get off!" Harvey finally conceded to defeat after a few moments of pointless endeavor.

Mike obeyed but only after he patted Harvey's face lightly. Harvey sat up gasping for air and coughing at the sudden intake of air. He punched Mike's shoulder and glared at him.

"I hope that bruises." Mike commented, unfazed by his violent act. "And you still owe me dinner. But don't worry dinner'll be on me." Mike grinned.

"What're you talking about. You're so broke I thought a moth would fly out of your wallet when I opened it up to pay the cab fare." Harvey grimaced.

"No, Well, when I meant me I meant you, sooo..." Mike trailed off.

Harvey sighed. He had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Fine." He grumbled much to his displeasure.


	6. Chapter 6

I really can't say how much I appreciate ya'lls support. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter! Next one will make up for it I swear! And I'm sorry for this chapter being late. I've been freaking out with school and work and getting no sleep. I was late for work a few times and I got in trouble so I was stressing. My boss isn't Harvey :'( so there's no love there.

* * *

><p>Mike awoke the next morning groggy and absolutely sore. Despite his best efforts to coax Harvey into letting him take his luxurious, comfy-looking bed for the night, he had to settle for the leather couch instead. He could've slept longer but the sunlight flooding through the giant windows made it difficult. No wonder Harvey was never late.<p>

Trying to get up he winced in pain as he tried to lift his head from his pillow but his stiff neck protested. He gently massaged his neck to ease the tension in his muscles and stood up, stretching, and walked to the bathroom.

He let out a loud 'ha' as he grinned at the mirror. It truly was a miracle that he could see Harvey like this. There could be no other way he could witness Harvey's serious case of bed-head. He had to humiliate him with his newfound went in search of him only find that Harvey was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Harvey had left earlier in the morning to Mike's apartment to change clothes. He entered Mike's dim apartment slowly, taking everything in. He skimmed through the over-filled bookshelf which held an array of subjects from Catch 22 to Freakonomics. He chuckled at the television set in front of the mouth of the small fireplace. DVDs in a smaller shelf right next to it, most of which Harvey had already seen. Briefs from work covering the coffee table with an empty box of chinese takeout and wadded up burger wrappers strewn across the floor. The kid wasn't kidding about having a decent meal. He'd have to fix that tonight.<p>

He repulsed as he glanced at the tiny kitchen that could only hold one person at a time. Two if they didn't mind being incredibly uncomfortable. He made his way to Mike's bedroom where he had waken up the day before. Looking around he hoped that would be the first and last time that ever happened.

He hadn't really taken notice of Mike's place when he first awoke here.

Confusion had filled his head as he realized he was in a stranger's room. Then panic followed as he realized he was in Mike's room upon closer examination of his surroundings (It wasn't that difficult, the skinny ties he abhorred were instantly recognizable.) He hadn't remembered going out to drink that night. It was out of the question during the weekday and at such an hour. He wondered if he had gotten smashed so bad he couldn't even remember even going out. He hoped he hadn't done anything with Mike but doubted as he realized he was fully clothed, although one didn't have to be clothesless to do ...'things'.

And then he realized he was wearing a cheap suit. That wasn't right seeing as how he didn't own such a thing. It was Mike's suit. What hell was he doing wearing Mike's suit that he somehow managed to fit into. He was a fit man but he was positive he couldn't fit into Mike's clothes without bursting out of it like the Hulk. But that was aside from the point.

His eyes had darted around looking for any sign of Mike and calling out his name only to receive the sounds of cars honking in traffic as a response. He rushed to the bathroom to splash water on his face to get his memory to respond. That's when he had noticed he wasn't him anymore. Or at least on the outside.

But now he had plenty of time to snoop around. Not that he would because he clearly could care less about Mike or his belongings. No, he would only poke around to find something he could use against Mike for he no doubt would see Harvey's unkempt hair. Yes, that's what he was searching for he assured himself. Useless knickknacks and more books were the only things to really be found.

Then he spotted an old photograph at eye level, wedged between the frame and full body mirror. A lovely couple holding a small adorable boy who was undoubtedly Mike, with his big, bright blue eyes looking at something off camera that held his attention and made him smile.

Harvey suddenly felt awkward and intrusive being in Mike's place without him around or his permission. He opened a drawer a found some plain clothes and quickly changed. He grabbed some other clothes from Mike's closet that could be considered dressy without it being a suit and folded it neatly and stuffed it into Mike's messenger bag. He slung the strap across his body and left the all too personal apartment.

* * *

><p>Sorry about this chapter being so short and unfunny. Next one will hopefully make up for it because if you didn't catch it they'll be going out and I plan to have fun with that.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Again sorry for posting up so late. I didn't get to get to the scene I wanted to so I'm saving that for the next chapter. I've never written anything so long before D'X I know it sucks to wait for a chapter update, all my apologies.

* * *

><p>The TV was on as Harvey entered his condo with breakfast in hand. It was strange to have someone here waiting for him. Mike hopped off the sofa as Harvey was putting down the bags and coffee.<p>

"You didn't tell me you had a spare bedroom." Mike frowned as he walked up to the island and grabbed a cup of coffee pouring in copious amounts of sugar and cream.

"Good morning to you too." Harvey emptied the contents of the bag onto the counter and handed Mike a box. "And you didn't ask."

Mike huffed at his response, opening the box in front of him. He inhaled the savory scent of the food before him. Digging in to the egg and bacon without a second thought.

"Oh, by the way." Mike began, mouth full. "You've got lovely hair in the morning. Ladies must absolutely love that."

Harvey rolled his eyes and sat next to Mike.

"At least I can get ladies." Harvey smiled, taking a bite of food.

"Hey I can get ladies. Look at me. How can I not?"

Harvey quirked his eyebrow at Mike, mouth partially full with food.

"See!" Mike exclaimed grabbing Harvey's cheeks almost causing him to sputter. "I'm absolutely adorable. Ladies can't resist this."

Harvey smacked his hands away, swallowing his food and coughing roughly. He glared at Mike maliciously.

"I don't know where you got the gall to grab my face but don't ever do that again."

"Technically that's my face and I can do whatever I want."

At that Harvey punched him in the arm.

"My body." Harvey offered as Mike rubbed his arm with some discomfort.

"Well if you bruise don't tell me anything."

"Pfft. You couldn't bruise a peach. You should really think about hitting a gym."

"Oh, yes, with all the spare time I have. Like I don't get enough sleep as it is."

Harvey made no reply, only getting up and throwing away his empty box back into the bag. Mike followed suit.

"So what're we doing today?" He asked as he watched Harvey walk into his room. He came back shortly and tossed him a wad of clothes.

"Get dressed we're going out."

"What're we doing here?" Mike asked as he stepped out of the cab and onto the overcrowded sidewalk.

He looked around to see they were about a block away from the center of Times Square. In the midst of busy business people and gawking tourists he couldn't figure out why Harvey would bring them here.

The older man ignored him and proceeded to walked down a mostly hidden street. Mike scurried to catch up to him and wondered what it would look like to see Harvey playing catch up to Mike.

The street was empty save for a few people and most tourists seemed to avoid it. He couldn't blame them. There wasn't anything remarkable about it in the least. Just apartment buildings and small stores.

They stopped in front of a glass door adorned with a celestial type pattern that read _Madame Suri's_

"We came here to get your palm read? I didn't know you believed in this kinda stuff."

"I don't. But after our situation I'm willing to believe anything. She's supposed to be good."

"How do you know?"

"My subscription to Mystic Monthly. I heard, alright? Now shut up."

They entered into a dimly lit reception area, walls painted purple with hanging beads for a door to another room.

"Hi, I'm Harvey Specter here for my 11 o'clock appointment." Harvey told the receptionist.

After paying the receptionist the young girl merely pointed towards the beaded doorway where they walked through hesitantly. They found themselves in a smaller room with lace tapestries hanging from the walls and a round table in the middle. They both sat in the two chairs available to them on their side of the room awaiting for their fortune teller to appear.

An older woman appeared through the curtains of fabric, sitting down on her thrown like chair and lighting a cigarette.

"Palm readings, tarot readings, aura readings, rune readings, or which one? Or all of them?" She let out a puff of smoke in impatience.

"We were hoping you could help us with a problem. If you could fix it." Harvey asked with sliver of hope and doubt in his voice.

"I'm not a marriage counselor. I can tell you where your relationship is headed, if you-"

"No, what? Nothing like that." She was quickly interrupted by an annoyed Harvey while Mike shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"My mistake for assuming." She smirked as if she knew something they didn't. "So tell me your problem."

Harvey hesitated before recounting the events of the previous morning and couldn't help feel ridiculous as he went on about his unlikely situation. He sighed as he finished, staring at Suri intently for an answer. She held her eyes closed as she contemplated what she had just heard. She took a long drag of her cigarette and let oiut a long string of smoke that clouded the dim room. Opening her eyes and looking at them gravely she finally spoke.

"A curse."

"What!" Mike exclaimed and caused Harvey to flinch slightly at his abrupt outburst.

Harvey mulled it over in his head thinking about how preposterous that sounded but seriously considered it a possibility.

"Can you reverse it?" Harvey asked feeling stupid doing so.

Suri smiled broadly and chuckled under her breath. "I'm kidding. Just making sure you weren't wasting my time." She took one last puff of her cigarette before stubbing it out on the oak armrest of her chair. "Tell me what happened the day before."

Mike and Harvey looked at each other for a moment before my spoke up finally.

"Nothing, really. We worked all day. That's about it."

"Are you sure that's all? Anything at all that happened? Anything? Walk me through that day?"

"Is that really necessary?" Mike asked.

"Very." Suri deadpanned. "Or go home."

Harvey gave him a small nod of approval.

"We were working all day on an important case; I can't give you any details regarding the case or the client, just that it was very important but that's all we did all day."

"Anything strange happen?"

"Unless you count Harvey staying with me late, no, nothing."

"Tell me more about that night."

"That night? Well, we working, I found a break in the case, he said, 'Well, we can go home now.' I said 'Sur-"

"Easy kid, she doesn't need a play by play." Harvey cut him off before he recited their entire conversation for which they didn't have time for.

"Wait," Mike was hit with an epiphany and a look of revelation came across his face. "'You know just once I'd like to **switch places **with you' I said that. Maybe that had something to do with it!" He sat at the edge of his chair looking eagerly at Madam Suri for an answer and hopefully a solution to this whole problem.

"Great. I knew this had to be your fault somehow." Harvey said earning a glare from Mike.

"Perhaps, yes. The Fates heard your wish and granted it to you. A once in a lifetime opportunity indeed."

"Good, you've figured this out. So now can you fix it?" Harvey asked impatiently.

"Unfortunately there is nothing I can do. Only you can fix it." She directed that to both of them.

"How do we do that?" Harvey asked growing tired of all this.

"You must understand how one another feels before you can return to your rightful places." Madam Suri rose from her chair with both men doing the same.

"Wait, that's it? That's all you have for us?" Harvey asked with some alarm as he realized she was leaving.

"Like I said there's nothing I can do. You two are the only ones that can resolve this."

"But-" Harvey was determined but Suri cut him off.

"Just go out and feel what it's like to be one another."

"We've already done that." Mike chimed in, also getting desperate.

"Look, I've never dealt with anything like this before. My best guess is to just understand each other better. Now if you'll excuse me I'm a very busy person. There's nothing else I can help you with."

Harvey stared at her, apprehensive about leaving but knew there was nothing else that could be done and was fortunate enough to get any information at all upon the subject. Huffing in mild disappointment he left through the beaded doorways and back onto the streets of New York.

Now he had to spend quality time with his associate and hope they turn back to normal afterwards. Perfect.

* * *

><p>So I need ideas for them to do during the day before the night scene. Something that'll keep them occupied a good while so any stuff you'd like to see happen tell me. I'd be grateful for that. Thank you!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"So what now?" Mike asked as they walked back to the main street.

"We need to understand how the other feels. You think yesterday would've been enough. What do you usually do on your weekends?" Harvey asked.

"Finish whatever work you've given me and catch up on sleep." Mike answered, only half kidding.

At hearing his typical weekend Harvey couldn't help but feel a little bad. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"Are you gonna do my work for me again?" Mike smiled hopefully at the mere prospect.

"No." Harvey answered. "If that would turn us back it would've worked yesterday. No, we've gotta do something else"

"Like what?"

"I think we're going to have to hang out." Harvey said, not too fondly, but it seemed to make Mike excited.

"So what does the great Harvey Specter do on his weekends, besides ruin mine?"

"Have a life." Harvey winced. "Wait, there's actually a benefit I have to go to tonight. How convenient. There's no avoiding it either."

"Avoid it? I can handle it, besides, it'll help us get back to normal. Hopefully"

Harvey considered it before finally giving in. "Fine. What'll we do till then?"

"You can help me run some errands. Mostly just bills to pay."

Harvey hailed a cab as Mike went on.

"Oh, and um, if we could visit my grandmother too."

"What?" Harvey paused midway into getting into the cab.

Mike only smiled sheepishly.

The cab driver honked impatiently so Harvey dropped in and slammed the door shut pointing towards the other door for Mike to enter.

Mike rolled his eyes as he walked around and slid in the cab giving the driver a destination before he was assaulted by Harvey.

"We should be avoiding people we know instead of going straight to them. You're grandmother will know somethings wrong for sure, and besides I can't like you."

"What? Like a total badass?"

"Like a total spaz."

Mike grimaced.

"Look, you asked me what I do on my weekends, well, that's what I do. Besides I haven't seen her in forever. I'll feel really bad if I don't." Mike made his usual puppy eyes but only with Harvey's, which was weird being on the receiving end, but damn it if it didn't affect him.

"Only because it **may **help with our predicament." Harvey relented, causing Mike to fist pump.

Stepping out of the cab they arrived at Mike's bank and stood awkwardly on the sidewalk as the driver looked back at them expectantly.

Harvey rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet from the other man to pay for the fare. As they turned to enter the bank a short stout woman collided into Harvey.

"Excuse me." He said politely, hand on her shoulder to steady her.

She was about to excuse herself when her eyes landed on him. She abruptly pulled her shoulder away from his touch as if it burned.

"You should watch where you're going, or are you going to make walking to the job I clearly hate so much the least of my problems?" And with that she stalked off.

Harvey stared after her, caught totally off guard, for a few moments. He then remembered he was in Mike's body and turned to look at Mike with accusation.

Mike held a sheepish grin.

"I may have name-dropped...with your name."

"Geez, I'm not with you and I'm still doing your job."

"Don't act like you've never done it before."

"Never had to." Harvey smirked before heading into the bank.

* * *

><p>"I've been to a bank before." Harvey cut Mike off as he giving too detailed instructions.<p>

Harvey didn't have to wait very long in line before he was called up to the next teller.

"Hey, Mike. How've you been?" A pretty blonde greeted him as he walked up.

"Hey, Diana, " Thank God for name tags, "what's up?"

"Oh, you know, working." She smiled sweetly as Harvey handed her Mike's bonus check.

"Wow, hope you plan on taking me out with this soon." She smiled mischievously.

Harvey felt generous and thought he'd help Mike out by getting in with a girl that seemed so fond of him. So he leaned in on the counter and smiled as seductively as Mike boyish face could manage.

"I'd love nothing more than an evening with you."

Diana took the not-so-subtle hint but not in the way Harvey expected. Her friendly demeanor quickly vanished. The rest of the transaction went by in an awkward silence and parted with a barely audible 'bye.'

Harvey walked away racking his brain on what he'd done wrong. She was friendly and familiar with Mike so why had she shut down completely.

"How did it go? Did you have any problems?" Mike began babbling as they walked out.

"It went okay."

"Diana didn't notice anything off, did she?"

"She may have." Harvey hesitated.

"Woah, woah, woah. What d'you mean 'she may have?'" Mike grabbed Harvey's arm, pulling him off to the side. "What did you do?"

"I may have ruined your chances with her." He said, slightly ashamed he wasn't as smooth as he thought he was, even if he was in someone else's body.

"What d'you mean you 'ruined my chances'. What're you talking about" What did you s-?"

Mike's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"You didn't." He asked in horror. "Please tell me you didn't...hit on her."

"I thought I'd be doing you a favor, but I guess she wasn't into you. Is she a close friend?"

"Oh, my God. I hate you so much right now."

"Wow, was she really that special?"

"Harvey...she's my cousin." Mike almost cried, burying his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Sorry I hadn't updated in forever. Hope it doesn't take as long to pop out another chapter, but I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
